Yūsumi Gugenka: Byakugō Yachihoko
|image=PKH_YusumiGugenka_ByakugoYachihoko.jpg |kanji=幽墨具現化:白毫八千矛 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yūsumi Gugenka: Byakugō Yachihoko |literal english=Ethereal Ink Embodiment: Fine White Hairs of Eight Thousand Spears |other names=Ethereal Ink Embodiment: Power of Eight Thousand, Byakugō Yachihoko Mode |parent jutsu=Yūsumi Gugenka |jutsu classification=Hiden~Akimichi Clan, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Inogei Yamanaka |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} After drinking black ink from the Stone Bowl of Buddha, Inogei's mass increases eighty times over, making his body eighty times as dense. Despite his density, his power, speed, endurance and chakra is increased eighty times as well, putting him roughly on par with a used of the Eight Gates. The most notable increase, as noted by the user, is the sheer increase in calories within their body, increasing eighty times as well. The ink effects secondary effects will then kick in, causing the ingested ink to change from pitch-black to pure white, causing a white spot to appear on the users forehead. As the symbol appears, all of the users excess calories are converted to chakra, literally shifting the users already high volume of chakra up one hundred times more. The ink also causes a reaction within the body, fusing all Yin and Yang chakra produced into chakra. After first use of this technique, the ink gains a will of its own. This causes the user to be surrounded by a fine, glowing white aura, which is actually visible chakra. In this state, the user is able to instantly generate ink and use it as an extension of their mental prowess and physical body. It allows the user to see the name and form of anything within their field of vision, even if they are normally invisible, viewing their form in an manner almost as if they were artistically drawn in detail. In this state, is becomes impossible to manipulate anything created by Inogei, as not even Sadao Uchiha could manipulate Inogei's ink nor his creations with the aid of his Mangekyo Sharingan technique, Ryōiki Shinshin. After the technique is completely activated, the user's ink turns invisible, only being capable of being viewed by the user, being seen as white ink, though the Byakugan is capable of viewing it. The Sharingan and other various dojusu are unable to predict anything concerning the user, and as such, can't even track nor predict the user's movements based off anything. This enables the user to even bypass unique techniques, such as and even , among other techniques. Because of the user's vastly increased chakra, the user gains a healing factor, devoting a good amount of chakra to their cells, causing them to divide and the cell's telomeres to regenerate, effectively allowing them to heal any and all wounds, regardless of severity until they exhaust their chakra, working in a very similar fashion to Tsunade's famed technique. The healing effect is so extreme that it will remove the name and form of foreign objects and materials embedded within the user before using their energy to increase its healing effects. One the excess chakra within the user is exhausted, the users normally chakra quantity will be untouched, though the user will required immediate medical attention afterwards and rest for a period of anywhere between 2 weeks to a month as their body is entered into a semi-coma-like state. The shock to the users system can be treated with specific medical procedures within the . After it's first activation, the seal will use most of the users extended, remaining chakra to form a white circle on the user's chest, signifying the seals presence. From this point on, the user is able to draw upon the seal for vastly increased augmentation of their stats as well as chakra, much like the Tsunade's technique. Because the ink's will is one with the user, it is able to effectively break the user out of genjutsu and even control the user's body in the event that the user can't. This is because the ink ink itself, just like Onigei, is able to change the frequency of chakra instilled within it, just as Inogei is, and because no one else can control the ink, it can achieve almost everything Inogei can. Sadao Uchiha eventually killed Inogei with Ryōiki Shinkengen, essentially manipulating the future to where the technique merely failed, resulting in Inogei's death, despite Yūsumi Gugenka: Byakugō Yachihoko capabilities and power. Inogei ByakugoYachihoko Final2.jpg|Byakugo Yachihoko Unmastered Inogei ByakugoYachihoko Final.jpg|Byakugo Yachihoko Mastered Trivia *When written as '白毫', byakugō means ' ' (Literally meaning: Fine White Hair), which is a white swirl of fine hair on the forehead of the Buddha, represented in art by a spiral or a dot, or even a gem or pearl. It represents the third eye which allows one to see past the mundane world and into the divine world. *Yachihoko-no-kami (八千矛神) – A hoko ("spear") is a symbol of power. For this reason, Yachihoko ("eight-thousand-spears") is believed a god of power.